


After Those Four Words

by t00manyfeels



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Pregnancy, Pregnancy drama, Unplanned Pregnancy, relationship drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t00manyfeels/pseuds/t00manyfeels
Summary: *SPOILERS* Don't read this if you haven't seen the Gilmore Girls revival or you care about spoilers. My take on what happens after those famous final four words.-also even though this is tagged Rory/Logan don't expect the ship to happen. They are only tagged because their relationship majorly affects this fic :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS -you have been warned. So this is basically my take on what happens after the famous final four words. Also I'm not really doing the whole obscure popculture references unless they're really obvious because I don't know anything. Please review/favourite/follow/whatever and enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any characters or anything except my take on the idea presented at the end of the revival.

“Mom,”

“Yeah?”

“I'm pregnant,” Rory’s voice trembles as her mother whips around, her mouth open in shock.

“What did you just say?” Lorelai’s demands, deathly quiet.

“I'm pregnant, Mom.” Lorelai stares at her. “Mom?” Rory asks, near tears, “Please say something, anything.”

“I'm processing.” Rory watches in trepidation as her mother’s eyes clear and the coping look Rory knows too well from almost every Friday Night Dinner snaps into place. “When did you find out?”

“Last week.”

“Why did you wait till now to tell me? Oh my God, Rory. You’ve been carrying this around all week?!”

Rory’s mouth quivers and she blinks fast, desperate to hold in her tears of relief at finally telling her mother. “I wanted to. It was the first thing I wanted to do, believe me. But I just couldn't. I knew that telling someone would make it real and I don't want it to be real.” Rory’s voice cracks on the last word and she collapses against her mother, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Rory, Rory, its going to be okay. It’ll all work out. Now why don't we go home and you can tell me more.”

“But the wedding. You’re getting married in a few hours.”

“We can postpone it, everyone will understand. Luke and I are already married anyway.”

“No. No. No, Mom you’ve already waited so long you shouldn’t have to wait anymore on my account. Let's go home and we can talk a bit more then we’ll forget about it until tomorrow alright?”

“Are you sure, Rory?”

“Yeah. I just need to distract myself.” Rory’s tears have dried and she pastes a reassuring smile on her face. “Come on let's go.”

 

*********

 

Lorelai and Rory walk up the path to their house, Lorelai with her arm tight around Rory.

Rory stops on the porch saying, “Mom. Can you not tell Luke just yet? I don't want him to be thinking about anything but you today.”

Lorelai nods and says, “Of course, Honey.” She pushes the door open and they head straight for Rory’s room. Once inside Lorelai shuts the door and clears a space on the chair to sit down while Rory collapses on her bed.

“Can you tell me who the father is?” Lorelai asks gently.

“Logan,” Rory sounds dejected, heartbroken.

Lorelai has to strain to hear Rory’s response. “Logan… I thought you broke things off with him.”

“I did, but then he and the Life and Death Brigade came to visit me and we played golf on the roofs and went to a tango club and then Colin bought it and then we went to an inn in New Hampshire that Colin also bought and one thing led to another and… how could I have been so _stupid!?_ ”

“Calm down, it was a mistake and I'm glad you see that now but… did you forget to use protection or…?

“I don't remember exactly. The whole night felt almost like a dream. I guess we did.”

“Oh Rory,” Lorelai sighs, “I understand, I really do but I thought you might have learned from me. I don't blame you. God knows I don't blame you, but it’s just taking me a lot to process.”

“He doesn't know,” Rory’s voice is small and unsure, waiting for her mother’s opinion.

“You haven't told Logan yet?” Lorelai confirms, surprised.

“No. I don't know if I should. Should I?”

“I can't tell you what to do, Rory; you’re an adult.”

“I know, but I want your opinion.”

Lorelai takes a deep breath, “I think that it’s ultimately your choice. But you do need to first figure out if you want to raise it with him, and if you want him in your life anymore at all. Wait, are you keeping it? I haven't asked you that.”

“Yes. I'm keeping it.”

“Okay. So I think that he should know it exists but it’s your decision if you want him there, and if you want your child knowing who its father is.”

Rory looks overwhelmed, overtired and desperate as she says, “Thanks, Mom. I think I'm going to lie down for a bit, think things through; don't worry though, go get ready for your wedding.”

Lorelai nods, tucks a strand of her daughter’s hair behind her ear, and leaves the room. As soon as she closes the door behind her Lorelai lets out a breath and slumps against the door, her mind racing, _What does this mean for us? Oh poor Rory, she never wanted this now. I hope she raises it without Logan, though she can't legally keep him out of the baby’s life. This changes everything. Maybe I should see if she wants Luke and I to pretend it’s ours? No, she wouldn't want that.”_

“Mom? Go get ready. I'm fine, really.” Rory’s voice is faint through the door but Lorelai composes herself and heads upstairs to get dressed, the wedding is in just over an hour.


	2. Chapter 2

“The wedding was gorgeous, Sugar.”

“Thanks, Babette. Kirk really went all out with the decorations, very _Alice in Wonderland_.”

“I know. He spent all yesterday running around town asking everyone for Christmas lights and anything that Lewis Carroll would put in a book. It took us ages to figure out what he meant, he was very babbley.”

“Well that’s Kirk for ya. Now have you seen Rory?”

“Last I saw her she was over by the food with Jess. Those are some pretty amazing cakes you have there. Just gorgeous, and delicious too! I heard Patty say that she hasn’t tasted anything as good since her last husband.”

“Okay, Babette. If you’ll excuse me I have to go talk to Rory.”

‘Of course, Sugar. And tell me if her and that boy are doing anything naughty, I’ve seen them together a lot lately! And you should see the way he looks at her!”

“Jess?” Lorelai’s attention spins back to Babette but she’s disappeared into the crowded dance floor and Lorelai shakes her head, making off for the buffet table.

Once there she examines the damage the residents of Stars Hollow inflicted on the food in just over an hour: three of the cakes Sookie had made are completely gone and about half the rest of the food. Rolling her eyes Lorelai looks around, for Rory, for Jess, for anyone who might know where her daughter was. Spotting Kirk and Lulu she makes her way over.

“And then I said ‘I told you, it’s not _Uber_ , it’s Ooober but he didn't seem to understand. Oh hi, Lorelai.”

“Kirk. Hey, Lulu, did you help Kirk set this all up?”

“Oh no, it was all him. All I did was help gather people's stuff.”

“Well still extremely helpful. Listen, have either of you seen Rory?”

“Umm I think I saw her head over to Miss Patty’s.”

“Great, thanks, Lulu!”

Lorelai hurries across the street to where the dance studio is dimly lit, the door half open. Pausing at the threshold Lorelai thinks, _“Wait, what if Jess is here too? I could be interrupting something.”_  Standing on the stairs Lorelai debates; then she hears a voice from within,

“I know, Dad. Yes, I’ll tell her you said congrats and I’ll send you all the pictures. Okay. Love you, bye.”

“Rory?”

“Mom?”

“Can I come in?”

“Of course.”

Lorelai slips inside to find Rory sitting on a bench, her phone in her hand. “Hey. Who were you talking too?”

“Dad. I promised him I’d call tonight and tell him how it went. He wants to see pictures and he says congrats. He’s gonna call tomorrow.”

“Well that’s very nice of him.” Lorelai surveys her daughter, “Are you feeling okay?”   
“Yeah, a bit tired but considering everything, I'm pretty okay.”

“You scare Jess off?” Lorelai’s tone is light and teasing but there’s a serious undertone to it which makes Rory frown.

“Jess? Oh I was talking to him at the food table but then he went to go talk to Luke. Why?”

“Oh no reason. Babette just said something about how he looks at you and I was just wondering if there’s anything there or whatever.”

“Anything there with _Jess_!? There hasn't been anything there since, like, twelfth grade!” Rory denies so strongly that Lorelai raises her eyebrows slightly but doesn't say anything more, feeling that this is probably not the best time.

“Okay, okay. I was just wondering. Now, I think it’s time to rejoin the party.”

“You go ahead, Mom, I'll be a few more minutes.” Rory pulls a mirror and lipstick out of her purse and her mom nods and turns to go.

“Rory?”

“Yeah?’

“It’s all going to be alright. You know that right?”

Rory nods, a sad smile on her face, “I know. Now forget about me. This is your day!”

Lorelai slips quietly out of the studio then freezes when she sees who’s coming up the steps. “Jess, hi. You, uh, you looking for Rory?”

“Yeah, she in there?”

“Um… yep, go on in.”

Jess steps around Lorelai and into Miss Patty’s, Lorelai pokes her head in after him and winks at Rory who ignores her, smiling brightly at Jess.

Her mind churning, Lorelai crosses the street to find Luke waiting for her, an amused look on his face, “You see Jess?”

“Yeah. And?”

“Nothing, he just seemed very eager to find Rory, that’s all.”

“I wonder what’s going on there?”

“I have a feeling we won't know for a while.” Luke offers Lorelai his arm and he leads her onto the dance floor, both of them beaming at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

“Jess, hi,” Rory gives him a watery smile, trying to regain control of herself. As soon as she heard his voice tears had threatened to pour down her cheeks. She had no idea why but suspected that it had something to do with nostalgia and pregnancy hormones more than anything else. 

“Rory, are you okay? I went to talk to Luke for a sec and when I came back you were gone. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing. I'm fine, really,” Rory ignores Jess’ pointed, unbelieving look and walks past him, out the door. “Come on, let's go for a walk.”

“Okay… where might I ask?”

“The lake. It’s not too far and I need some air.”

 

*********

 

Five minutes later Jess and Rory sit side by side on the bridge over the lake. Jess looks curiously at Rory who seems lost in thought, her gaze unfocused on the trees across the lake. “So… so what’s up?” He asks.

“Why did you move to Philadelphia?” Rory completely ignores his question with one of her own, seemingly out of nowhere.

“Why did I move to Philadelphia?! Um… because I got a job? Why?”

“I just wanted to know. So you were in town, saw a  _ Wanted _ sign and decided to apply?”

“Pretty much, yeah. After I got the job, God know how, I moved in with the guys. Now I have my own little place but besides that, nothing has really changed in ten years. Not with me anyway.” Jess looks pointedly at Rory, asking her with his eyes to explain herself. 

“Oh. So are you ever gonna move back?”

“Back to Stars Hollow!? It was never really my home to begin with.”

“Oh come on, you know you felt more at home here than New York or California or wherever else you lived.”

“Maybe…” Jess trails off, not wanting to talk about himself too much; wanting to know what it really going on with Rory. “So, how is the  _ Gazette _ going?”

“You really want to know?”

Jess nods.

“Not great. I mean, the  _ Gazette  _ itself is fine, the whole operation is running smooth and everything but it’s just so damn boring! I mean, I'm not even getting paid. How am I supposed to live? Supposed to buy clothes and food and an apartment!? I'm 32 and living in my mother’s house for God’s sake!” Rory’s voice rises higher and higher as she rants, by the end becoming hysterical, burying her face in her hands. 

Jess takes a deep breath, this is what he had been waiting for for months. “Rory, Rory it’s okay. “It’s all going to be alright. You know that right?”

Rory glanced up at him, a hint of a smile on her lips, “That’s exactly what my mom told me. Exactly.” 

“She’s a smart woman, your mother. She never liked me much, but she is smart.”

“Mom likes you just fine. Sure you might not have been her favourite person back in the day but now? Now you’re family. For her and for me.”    


Jess smiles but presses on, “Rory please. Please tell me what’s up.”

Rory sucks in a breath and lets it out slowly before saying, “I'm… I’m… Jess, I'm pregnant.”

Jess stares at her, frozen as Rory dissolves into tears, her whole body shaking. Mentally shaking himself Jess reaches out and pulls her against him; his arms tight around her back. As she cries into him Jess strokes her hair lightly and lets his mind attempt to process everything.  _ “Pregnant? Rory? But who? It certainly can't be that Paul guy, they never seemed that close and as far as I know there was no one else.” _

As Jess comforts her Rory continues to fall apart against him. It strikes her that this is the first time she’s let herself really break like this on someone else. The only time that would come close would be when she told her mother but this was way worse, way less dignified and this was going on way longer. It occurs to her that it has probably been about five minutes and Jess hasn't said anything. Rory forces herself to pull back and look at him, tears still streaming down her face. 

“Jess?”

“Uh huh?”

“Are you…”

“I'm processing. Just give me a sec.” Rory watches as quite literally, Jess closes his eyes briefly then looks at her hard, 

“So. How are you? When did you find out?”

“I'm dealing; I found out last week. I'm sorry to spring this on you but I just couldn't keep it in.”

“It’s okay, Rory, really it is. Have you told anyone else? Lorelai?”

“Yeah, only her though. Luke doesn't even know yet; I’ll tell him soon.”

“Do you want to go home?” 

“Not yet. The stars are too pretty to leave.” Rory sits back, leaning against her hands, the tears drying on her cheeks as she tilts her head up to the stars. Jess watches her closely. At first glance she seems to be the same Rory he’s known forever. More battle-hardened and wiser, but still the same smart, loving, hard-working girl that had walked into his life at seventeen. 

The minutes tick by and Jess realizes that Rory has fallen asleep, her head lolled back and her arms slipping. Moving quickly he props her up against him and waits as she slowly opens her eyes.

“Hey,” he says, “Sleep well?”

She doesn't reply, instead she smiles softly up at him, a smile he hasn't seen directed at him in years. 

“I think it’s time you went home. Your mom will understand.” Rory doesn't argue as he pulls her up and helps her home. Once in her house he leads her, still half asleep, into her bedroom and makes sure she has her shoes off and a blanket for warmth. As soon as her head touches the pillow Rory’s eyes close and her breathing becomes even. Jess lets out a sigh and collapses into a chair where he stays until Luke and Lorelai return, hours later. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is so short but it just felt like a good place to stop. Thanks to everyone who's read this far and please comment/subscribe/whatever!!

“Jess! What are you doing here?” Luke asks as he comes into the kitchen, Lorelai in tow.

“Shhh! Rory’s sleeping,” Jess jumps up from the table and drags his uncle and Lorelai out the backdoor, looking furious. 

` “Rory’s pregnant!?” Jess demands in a harsh whisper.

“Jess!” Lorelai looks shocked and horrified. 

“Excuse me?” Luke stares, open-mouthed at Lorelai who isn’t denying it.

Lorelai takes a deep breath thinking,  _ “Well if she told Jess she wouldn’t mind Luke knowing I’m sure.”  _  “Yes, Rory’s pregnant.”

Luke starts to say something several times but fails until, “How?”  
Jess rolls his eyes saying, “Do we really need to explain it to you, Luke?” 

“You, shut up. You-” he points to Lorelai, “- explain.”

“There isn’t much to explain, Luke. Rory’s pregnant; she told me today and the father…” Lorelai trails off, biting her lip.

“What? What about the father? Is it…?”

Lorelai nods, “It’s Logan.”

Luke looks as if he’s holding back a scream of frustration and Lorelai doesn’t seem any better. Jess takes a deep breath and says, “It’ll be alright. She’s thirty-two with a good education and a goal. She can do this and she won't be alone.” Jess’ face is shining in determination and something else causing Lorelai and Luke to glance at each other.   
“Jess… what exactly do you mean by that?” Lorelai asks.   
“I mean that I will help her out as much as possible and I will be there for her when she needs a friend. I will be what Lu-” He breaks off, bright red and stares hard at the floor. 

Lorelai raises her eyebrows, “What do you mean you’ll be what Luke was? Care to finish that thought?”

Jess frowns down at the porch floor mumbling, “Not really.”

“Jess,” Luke’s tone is threatening and Jess glances up at him. 

“What I meant was that I will be there for Rory like you were for Lorelai when Rory was younger, nothing-” Jess breaks off as someone suddenly appears from the doorway and launches themselves at him. Jess makes a surprised noise as Rory wraps her arms around him and hugs him tight. Lorelai and Luke exchange looks but don't say anything as Jess pats her on the back and holds her firm.  _ “Where the hell did she come from? Was she here the whole time?”  _ Jess’ thoughts are interrupted as Rory whispers,

“Thank you. Thank you thank you thank you, I really needed that. And did I say thank you yet?” 

Jess can feel his heart jump and he has to force himself not to melt into her as he hugs her tighter saying, “I believe you might have. It’s completely true by the way, every word.” 


	5. Chapter 5

By the time the two of them separate Luke and Lorelai have gone inside smiling to themselves and Jess clears his throat awkwardly. “So, you sleep much?” 

“Yeah, a bit. I woke up when Mom and Luke came home though.” Rory glances quickly at him then away, almost as if she’s scared that Jess will see something in her eyes.   
“When are they leaving for their honeymoon?”  Jess asks, mainly just to change the subject.

“Tomorrow remember. They’re going to Toronto for a week.”

“Toronto? Like, Canada? Why on earth are they going there?”

“Some band Mom likes is playing and Luke got the tickets as a surprise. I'm lucky it isn’t a band I like as well cause I would be sad to miss it. As it is, it’s going to be weird around here with them gone.”

“Yeah, you’re staying at Lane’s right?”   
“Well I was going to but the twins are sick now so that’s not the best idea. I mean, I can just stay here, it’s not like I’m fifteen but it’s always a bit lonely staying in Stars Hollow by myself for long periods of time and now with my… situation, I don't know.” 

Jess thinks for a second then makes a decision, “Well, why don't you come stay with me? I have room - well, a couch but it’s comfy - and you’ve never  _ really _ been to Philadelphia, it’ll be fun. Plus you can get away from the prying eyes of Connecticut's nosiest town for a bit.” Jess looks at her nervously, waiting for a response. 

Rory’s eyes light up and she smiles slightly, “That would be really fun, Jess.” She looks at him sincerely, “I think I might take you up on that.” She pauses then adds, “Yes. I think I need a new city adventure. I’ll tell Mom before she goes to bed.” 

Jess gives her a smile, his mind already formulating how he was going to show Rory the sights of Philly. “Okay, it’s a plan. I’m heading back the day after tomorrow so you could just come back with me, I’m taking a train so it would be pretty quick, then you can just come back whenever, the same time Luke and Lorelai get back or you could stay longer - or shorter - I don't mind, work is pretty flexible right now so it’s up to you.” Jess looks at Rory hopefully, waiting to see how she reacts. 

“That sounds great Jess, really. I’ll go tell Mom now.” Rory turns to go back inside but before she does she reaches back and squeezes Jess’ arm, her eyes locked to his. 

After she’s gone Jess groans to himself and shakes his head,  _ “What have I gotten myself into? This is not going to end well for my heart.”  _

 

**********

 

Rory walks through her house lighter than she’s felt since she found out she was pregnant. Smiling to herself she practically runs up the stairs to Lorelai’s room. “Mom? You in there?” 

Rory stops as the sounds of rushed panic emanate from her mom’s room. “Mom?”

“Just a sec, Rory!”

Seconds later Lorelai opens the door and Rory almost jumps back, startled at her mom’s appearance. Lorelai is disheveled with her hair poofing around her head and her lipstick smudged. “Aghh! Sorry!” Rory covers her eyes and waits until her mom starts laughing to uncover them. 

“What do you want, Rory? It is my wedding night after all, you shouldn’t even be here!” Lorelai says this jokingly but Rory knows that Lorelai does want her to be quick. 

“Um, well ok, so Jess invited me to go to Philly with him tomorrow and I'm gonna go. I just wanted to tell you now incase you guys leave before I got the chance to, then you’d be wondering where I was and everything. Hey, why  _ are _ you guys here instead of at the Dragonfly? Isn't that where you’re spending this aforementioned wedding night?”

“We’re about to leave now, and that sounds like fun. It will be good for you to get a change of scenery and get your mind of everything. Are you sure you won't interfere with Jess’ work though? I'm sure he’s busy.”

“No he said he’s pretty flexible at the moment. Also, I can always just entertain myself, I'm not a kid.” Rory says this with a smile and she reaches out and gives her mom a hug. “Now, don't worry about me. We’ll probably leave before you guys get come home tomorrow so have lots of fun and don't forget -”

“What am I not forgetting?”   
“That you aren’t twenty-five anymore!” Rory laughingly ducks out of reach of her mother’s outstretched hand trying to pinch her arm. “No, Mom, I'm serious. Have lots of fun and be careful. I’ll be fine and I’ll text you all the time.”

“Alright, Hun. You have fun and, Rory?”

“Yeah?”

“Careful with his heart.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me.” Lorelai pulls her daughter close and holds her tight and for a moment, it seems like they’re fifteen years younger again. 


	6. Chapter 6

 

The next day Rory is sitting on a train across from Jess hardly believing what was happening. The drive from Stars Hollow to Hartford had been a blur. Jess drove and was nicer than she’d ever seen him be. He had always had the capacity to be a perfect gentleman to her and often was, but it usually was accompanied by witty jokes and sarcastic comments; since breakfast he had been almost unrecognizable. Rory wasn't sure how she felt about this new side of Jess, on one hand he was nice and kind and charming, but he wasn't being _Jess_. Jess was charming and kind and caring but he was also wild and sarcastic and harsh and that’s what made him so addictive.

All this runs through Rory’s head as she gazes at him sitting across from her, staring intently out the window. “Admiring the view?” Rory is brought back to reality as Jess turns his head towards her and gives a trademarked _Jess_ grin.

“Oh so now you’re being normal!” Rory laughs.

“Normal? Was I not being normal earlier?”

“You were being very… different. Just not your normal self, that’s all.”   
“You’ll have to expand on that, Rory.” Jess is smiling crookedly at her, waiting for her to explain.

“Well, this morning you were being so nice and not at all snarky and sarcastic.”

“I was nice and it was weird? You sure know how to give a guy a compliment.” Jess raises his eyebrows at her and grins, teasing.

"So... How much longer?" Rory asks after a prolonged silence, her mind reaching for something - anything to say.

Jess looks over at her, his eyes bright with fun, "Maybe two more hours. Maybe three. Maybe an indefinite amount of hours."

"Could you _be_ anymore vague?"

"Okay, Chandler. You've made your point." Jess laughs as Rory smiles, pleased that he recognized her reference.

"No seriously. How much longer?"

Jess checks his watch, "If the route time was correct, we have about two and half hours more. "Anyway, what are you most looking forward to in Philly?"

“Just seeing the city. I never really got a chance to explore when I went before.”

“You mean ten years ago when you came to my open house?” Jess’ tone is teasing but there is a slight undercurrent of bitterness.

“Yeah…” Rory looks down at her hands, not sure what to say. Jess glances at her, biting his lip.

 

*********

 

“Luke!”

“Yeah?”

“Where are you?” Lorelai yells from the kitchen, holding a box of pasta and staring at the cupboards.

“I'm right here, jeez.” Luke appears in the kitchen from the back porch and raises his eyebrows at her.

“Where did you put the pots?”

“The pots? I didn't touch the pots?”

“Are you sure? ‘Cause I'm not seeing any pots and I need pots to make pasta.” Lorelai waves her box of pasta around, causing some pieces to fly out and hit Luke in the face. “Oops, sorry.”

Rubbing his face Luke reaches down and opens the drawer underneath the oven revealing several pots and pans. “Are these what you’re looking for?”

“My hero!” Lorelai teases him. “I really didn't know that’s what you keep in those weird drawers. I thought they were for double broilering or braising or something else they do on Masterchef.”

“One, it’s double _boiling_ and two, you are unbelievable, you know that?”

“I know. What would I do without you?”

“Crash and burn.” Luke glances around the kitchen, his eyes falling on Rory’s bedroom door. “How do you think Rory and Jess are getting on?”

“Rory and Jess? Truthfully I think it’s about time. Those two have been floating in and out of each other’s orbit for years now and it seems that they might finally be in the same place. But whether it’s time for romance or friendship….”

“Yeah, considering Rory’s situation, a new romance might not be the best thing for her right now.”

“I think it depends on the guy and Jess, well, he might be the right one.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K so I know in the last chapter I had Jess offer Rory some alcohol and she drank it. After someone pointed how OOC this was and I thought about that I realized that Jess would never do that knowing she is pregnant and I have deleted that part. However drinking might come up later in the story (Jess will not be involved) so for anyone who like that direction, don't worry.

“Wow Philly is big.” Rory stands in the square after coming out of the train station and stares around.

“Well we are the fifth largest city in America. We are also the birthplace of the famous ‘Philly cheesesteak.’” Jess smirks at her and leads her towards a coffee stand. “Come on. I know you Gilmores and I know that you’ve gone almost four hours without caffeine.”

            “Really? How have I not murdered you yet Oh, but the… the baby?”

“It is a mystery; one cup won’t hurt, trust me I did my research.”

“Okay, one cup then.” Rory lets him take her arm and pull her over to the stand.

             Jess turns to the barista, “Hi, we’ll have two lattes please.”

             “Coming right up.” The barista starts steaming the milk and dripping the espresso. As he waits he glances at Jess and Rory. “First time to Philly?”

             “What? Oh, no. Um I mean kind of? Uh, I haven’t been here in ages.” Rory trails off awkwardly, taken by surprise at having been addressed in the middle of admiring the sights.

             “I live here but she’s only been once, years ago and it wasn’t for long,” Jess clears it up with the barista who smiles and laughs to himself.

             “Well then, welcome to Philadelphia.” He hands Jess his drink first then tops of Rory’s with some cinnamon saying, “And here’s your girlfriend’s. Enjoy the city.”

             “Oh, I’m not his girl-“ Rory breaks off as the barista turns to help the next customer. “Ah well. So, where to first?” she asks Jess.

“Well, how ‘bout we drop off our bags at my place then I’ll give you the tour?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

As Rory and Jess make their way through the streets of downtown Philadelphia Rory’s head turns everywhere, taking it all in.

“Really, it’s not that exciting a city,” Jess says.

“Yeah well I don’t remember it much from ten years ago and after Stars Hollow it seems like a whole other world.”

“But you’ve spent so much time in New York and that’s  _ way _ more interesting than Philly.”

“But I know New York. I’ve never met Philly. Ooh, what’s this shop?” Rory points to a small store with a blue and white striped awning that has an amazing smell wafting from the door and down the long line of people spilling out onto the sidewalk.

“Oh this is one of the best bagelries in town. They make all their own bagels from scratch everyday and the lineups go down the block in the mornings.”

“Well we have to try one now. Come on!” Rory drags Jess to the back of the line where the woman in front of them smiles and shushes her crying baby. As soon as Rory sees the baby she goes quiet and a contemplative look comes over her.

“What is it?” Jess asks.

“Nothing, just look at that baby,” Rory replies in a low voice.

“I know, pretty cute huh?” Jess is trying to gauge Rory’s mood and playing it safe.

She turns to him tears in her eyes, “I’m going to have one of those in nine months, Jess. Nine months!”

“I know. I know, Rory.” He reaches out and squeezes her arm, giving her a small smile. 

She takes a deep breath and shakes her head, “Okay. I'm okay. Bagels?”

“Bagels.” 

 

*********

 

An hour later Rory and Jess are walking down a quieter, more residential street several blocks away from the bagelry when Rory turns to him, “So, what’s your schedule like?”

“Uh, pretty flexible. I don’t have to go in this weekend but I will have to do a little work at home. Mainly editing and stuff. Why?”

“‘Cause I want you to show me the sights of Philly!” Rory grins at him and he smiles back. 

“The sights of Philly, huh? Okay I think I might be able to do that. But how ‘bout tonight we just stay in and recover from the train? We can watch movies and make popcorn? I’ll even let you pick the movie. Then tomorrow I’ll take you on the full tourist experience.” 

“The full tourist experience, huh? Do you give all the girls the ‘full tourist experience?’” Rory teases him.

“Oh yes, definitely. All those non-existent girls.” He gives her a small smile and raises his eyebrows. 

Rory blushes lightly and ducks her head to hide her smile.  _ “What is wrong with me? I always used to be able to control this before. Must be the hormones,” _ she thinks, then says, “So how much farther is your place that I’ve been hearing so much about?” 

“Just around the corner, and it’s really not that exciting; just a loft apartment above a bakery.” 

“That is ten times better than my current situation so you can shut up.” Rory hits him lightly on the arm and grins. “And a bakery? Even better.”

“Don't get your hopes up; it’s not a very good bakery. The bread’s all right but the pastries… not so much.” 

Jess and Rory round the corner and Jess stops outside a skinny but welcoming looking building. The bottom floor is taken up by a green-awninged bakery with a few people sitting outside drinking coffee. There was a green door beside the bakery with a list of residents and a gold number on the door. “Is this you?” Rory asks.

“This is me.”


End file.
